


Lead The Way

by star_is_sad



Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, James Ironwood Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Protective Qrow Branwen, Reconciliation, Sober Qrow Branwen, Tired James Ironwood, Volume 7 (RWBY), Winter is going to need a pay rise, Workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: Qrow finally arrives in Atlas and sees a familiar face he hasn't seen in a long time. Between confessions and a few embarrassing moments, they make things work.Set during C7E2
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993345
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Lead The Way

**Author's Note:**

> My first IronQrow fic, hope everyone enjoys!

Qrow watched with a weak smile as the group of kids spoke with the Ace-Ops. He made sure to stand a few paces behind the group, hands shoved into his trouser pockets. He wasn't exactly listening to what they were saying, more lost in thought. 

They had lied to James. This wasn’t how he had wanted things to go. Qrow trusted James, though at the moment, he could understand why Ruby and the kids didn't. The way they were greeted as they arrived in Atlas, and then with how James was acting with the Military, it was easy for someone who hadn't known James as long as he had to jump to not so savoury conclusions. 

Qrow’s attention peaked once more as Penny began to lead the group out and to their dorms, the Ace-Ops following them too. He made a move to follow before he heard the deep voice come from the steps behind him. 

“Qrow.” James spoke, looking to the back of the other man. The slim man slowly turned, watching as James descended the stairs so they were on the same level. The larger man was still many inches taller than him, and Qrow had to crane his neck up in response to look back to him. 

It had been a long time since he’d seen that face, too long. 

“I meant it when I said it was good to see you.” James spoke softly, a tired smile following. That had been one of the first things Qrow had picked up on when he’d first laid eyes on James when arriving at Atlas, the man needed a good rest.

Qrow returned the smile and nodded back to him.

“Yeah, You too.” He said, watching as James slowly closed the distance between them. He soon felt those large arms around him again, one slightly heavier than the other, and it didn't take long for him to return the action. 

Qrow wasn't exactly sure where they stood at this moment, but he knew damn well that his feelings for James were very much still there, even more so now he’d quit the drinking. Once upon a time, when things were a bit simpler, there would have been no question as to what they were, but with Salem and Oz and everything else, things got complicated. 

After a few brief moments, James slowly pulled away, looking down to the other man's red eyes. They were still as perfect as he had remembered, if not a little more clearer now, 

“I know, you’re probably tired and want to get some rest, but I’d appreciate it if you would come back to my office so we could talk?” James asked softly, hopefulness in his voice. Qrow wasn't sure what Ironwood wanted to talk about, but he definitely wanted to catch up with the General after everything that had happened. It wasn't as if they had managed to leave things on great terms. 

“Sure, James.” Qrow answered with a nod. “Lead the way.” He told the other man and began to follow him closely back to his office. He studied James in front of him, the way he’d always walk with that Military poise, hands clasped behind his back, he hadn’t changed in that regard. 

As they entered the office once more, James closed the door behind them. Qrow took a stand in front of the General’s desk, watching as James walked around it and stood at the other side. There was an awkward tension for a few moments, both of them having so much to say, though not knowing who should speak first or how much they were willing to admit. 

“It’s been a long time, Qrow.” James broke the silence, slowly slipping into his chair. Qrow wondered how exhausted the other man actually was, and wouldn't put it past James to work himself into an early grave. 

“Almost a year.” Qrow responded, not needing to say what it had been a year from. The Fall of Beacon had been rough on everyone, James more than most. That day had broken him, had shattered his trust and confidence, and Qrow would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty about letting James pick up the pieces on his own. 

James averted his gaze for a moment, almost recalling what had happened back then. It was evident to Qrow that it still affected James even now. 

“I’m sorry, James.” Qrow finally came out with it, the other man looking back up to him in surprise. 

“Sorry for what?” He asked, not knowing what Qrow was referring to. 

“A lot of things.” Qrow explained, folding his arms over his chest now. “The way we clashed at Beacon, the terms we left things on.” He continued. 

“And how I never contacted you.” Qrow finished, looking away then. He regretted leaving James in the dark, especially seeing how hard the man was pushing himself now, he needed someone to ground him, not another ‘yes man’ by his side. The General’s face seemed to sadden slightly at that, but he nodded all the same. 

“We’ve all been very busy, I don’t fault you for not wanting to talk to me, especially after Beacon.” James spoke, looking down to his gloved hands which rested on his desk. Qrow shook his head at that, approaching the man's desk himself now. 

“Don’t play that game with me, Jimmy. You know damn well I don’t blame you for what happened to Beacon, no one in their right mind does.” He spoke a bit firmer now, though there was still a fondness to Qrow's voice. A sigh slipped past the General’s lips, eyes closing for a brief moment. 

It was true, Qrow hadn't liked James’ military presence being at Beacon, but he understood why it was, and he also understood James’ couldn't have done anything else to prevent what had happened. 

Qrow once more just looked at the other man, trying to work out what was going on inside his head. It was like the man’s mind was moving non-stop, he wasn't sure how James coped with it. 

He needed someone to lean on, now more than ever, and Qrow would be that now. He slowly walked around to the other side of the man's desk, moving to sit on the edge of it. That's when he carefully placed his hand over the General’s, taking it into his. James opened his eyes at that, they went from their hands then up to Qrow’s eyes. 

“You’re not going through this alone, Jim.” Qrow spoke softer now, seeing the man’s stress and fear in his eyes as if it were plain as day. To any onlooker, General Ironwood would seem cool and collected, but Qrow knew him better than that. 

“Jim.” The General repeated afterwards, another weak smile coming to his face. “You haven't called me that in a while.” He pointed out. That was true, as of lately it was either James or Jimmy, never Jim, not after they’d called things off. Jim was personal, Jim was what only Qrow would use in private, and he was using it now.

“Yeah, well, we’ve had a lot of time to process things.” Qrow countered, keeping James hand in his with a tight grip. He missed the feeling of James’ metal hand against his, the cool and the warmth melding together. “I thought about us a lot on the road.” He admitted, looking down to their hands then to avoid Ironwood’s gaze.

“I have been thinking about us too.” James also confessed, placing his other hand on top of the two. “With all of this going on, I couldn’t help but think how much easier things would be if I had you here by my side, then the next thing I know you're already here.” Qrow smiled at that, his hand feeling warm between the two of James’.

“I’ve felt so lost at times. I honestly don't know how Oz used to do this.” The other man said with a sigh. Qrow took his free hand and placed it on the General’s shoulder.

“He didn't do it alone for a start.” He replied. “And you don’t have to anymore. I’m here, and I aren't going anywhere.” Qrow continued, hand slowly moving from James’ shoulder and up to his cheek. It was a tender gesture, one that the other man leaned into with a smile. 

“Thank you.” James replied, eyes locking on Qrow’s once more. There certainly was something new in them, something that James liked. There was also something in James’ eyes that Qrow picked up on, a longing, almost as if he were asking permission, and Qrow gave it to him.

It didn't take long for the two men to move forward and meet one another in the middle for a desperate kiss. James got out of his desk chair then, hands moving to Qrow’s waist as he helped the other man sit more firmly on the desk. Qrow pulled James closer by the front of his jacket, the larger man now stood between the others legs. 

They both needed this. They both needed and wanted this for a long time, and they were going to make the most of it while they could. Qrow felt how the other man’s beard scratched against his own stubble and found it endearing. When the two of them pulled away for air, they gazed into one another's eyes once more. 

“This is new.” Qrow spoke, hand moving to James’ beard. The General smiled more as the slimmer man’s fingers slowly brushed through it. 

“You always did say how good I’d look with one.” James replied, and Qrow nodded in agreement. 

“I was right again.” Qrow teased with a smirk. Soon enough their mouths were at one another again. Ironwood’s hands trailed from Qrow’s waist and down to his thighs, the General feeling the other’s legs wrap around his own waist, pulling him closer. Qrow’s hands moved from the larger man's neck and up to his hair, fingers grasping and tugging gently.

This was all going as perfectly as either could have imagined, that was before the door to James’ office opened once more.

“Sir, I would like to-” Winter began to speak before seeing what she had walked in on. 

The two men quickly pulled away from one another as they heard the voice coming from the door. James’ eyes widened, this certainly not being the position he wanted one of his most trusted specialists to see him in. He quickly used one hand to smooth down the front of his clothes, and the other his disheveled hair. 

“Winter.” He spoke, trying to summon some level of professionalism back. “What do you need?” He asked, ideally wanting to get back to what they were doing, quickly.

“S-Sorry, Sir.” She stuttered out, quickly standing up straight after faltering. “I just wanted to confirm the request to scout out the site of the new Amity Communications Tower?” She asked, a pink blush dusked over her cheeks. James kept a neutral face, though Qrow could tell the man was annoyed they'd been interrupted because of that. 

“Yes, Winter. Scouting can start tomorrow.” He confirmed. “You’re dismissed for the night, go get some rest.” James spoke, Winter nodding quickly. She thanked him before heading out of the room as quickly as she could. Once the door clicked closed, a sigh left James’ mouth. 

Qrow was still sitting on the desk, smirk on his face before he finally gave in and laughed. James rolled his eyes, of course Qrow would find this amusing, though he couldn't help but join in and chuckled a few moments later. 

“Guess that’ll teach us about getting too frisky in your office.” Qrow mused and James nodded gently, looking back to the other man. 

“I supposed that we should get out of here.” James suggested. “Back to my place?” He asked and Qrow nodded with a grin.

“If that will keep you from working all night, then I suppose I can make room in my busy schedule.” He tested, taking James’ hand once more. “Why don't you lead the way?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these old men, they deserve some happiness <3
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
